


Late Nights with Milk

by ketchupspaghetti



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Everyone will appear eventually, Late Night Talk Show AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talk Shows, crazy rich asians in a different way, mainly yuto and wooseok at first, sort of crack but just a bunch of dudes bein guys memeing around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupspaghetti/pseuds/ketchupspaghetti
Summary: With one of their shittiest ideas yet, Wooseok and Yuto get the bright idea to open a late night talk show together. Their idea would appeal to a lot more of the younger generation, and honestly, they were the best guys to do it. But network after network shut their idea down, the gist seeming too unprofessional and too risky to even think about broadcasting it.Did their super rich best friends from college care though? Hell no!With a lot of money and a touch of nepotism, welcome to Late Nights with Milk! Where two young men wreak havoc on the broadcasting industry by presenting a show that completely caters to the teenage and young adult generation of today, with memes, screaming, and self-deprecating humor to match.(Or in other words, Wooseok and Yuto open a show together, and their crazy antics begin to make Wooseok wonder how long he can keep it professional.)original prompt here!!(take a look at it, it might give you a better idea of where this is going)





	Late Nights with Milk

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahha yeah I already am posting another wooyu fic even though I still have my previous one in progress (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> I regularly look at prompts on tumblr just bc I like imagining wooyu in them and then sometimes the ideas stick (a lot of the time, actually. my "to write" folder of prompts is currently at 36) and this one I could NOT get out of my head.
> 
> anyway. I don't know if you guys already know or not but I am also the writer of secrets and in my most recent chapter I talked about how I was moving into my dorm but... that whole thing fell through and we were basically robbed of our money and means to get there and were stranded at our first stop before getting to my university :/ it really sucked and it was kind of scary. we had no idea how we were going to get home, all of our accounts were negative because of what happened. but scariness aside!!!! I am fine and back home and I'm actually supposed to be repacking right now because I leave in less than 3 hours to go and try to get there again!! but I really wanted to post this :) everything is still kind of on thin ice but... I'm getting there. we're getting there.
> 
> I'll let you guys start reading. thanks for all the support. <3
> 
> edit: I thought I was going to post this the day of me moving in but I ended up having to pause because I REALLY had to pack more. but as of today, I have had my first day of class and am so far enjoying it :)

_10.10.2019_

“You look fucking amazing.”

Wooseok was talking in soft whispers, lips just barely tickling the skin of Yuto’s neck. Yuto giggled quietly as he smiled, his cheeks starting to ache as the night’s events went on. The pair continued down the dimly lit hallway.

“Now you’re lying to me. I _know_ I look ridiculous,” Yuto whispered back. The grin was threatening to take over his face.

“Yah,” Wooseok playfully jabbed his ribs. Yuto jumped with a laugh, the fingers tickling him through the jacket of the tuxedo. “I can’t believe you would insult my _husband_ like that. He’s the most attractive person in existence.”

The photographer continued to take pictures behind them, almost silent clicks of the camera ticking as they walked.

“Now you’re insulting _my_ husband. He’s the one that holds that title.”

They kept giggling like teenagers, the giddy sounds echoing through the corridor, and they continued to jokingly shush each other as they reached the grand room at the end.

As they stepped into the brightness, the room lit up with cheers and whistles. They were met with sparkling smiles and tearful eyes as their closest family members and friends clapped the night away, before they sat down to start eating.

-

“I’m just happy I married my best friend,” Wooseok said, smiling warmly at Yuto, in the middle of his toast. “The way we met was… a little unorthodox, but,” the tall man paused as he heard a few giggles from his best friends and a choking noise from Yuto, and he took the time to grin himself. “That meeting ended up being the most important one of my entire life.”

Yuto sipped his drink silently, his cheeks pink, either from the praise or the embarrassment. Maybe both.

“Somehow, I had a feeling we’d always be together. College was crazy, but we stuck through that. We stuck through the countless PA jobs, the stressful jobs on set, being the man behind the camera. And then we had the audacity to even start our own show? Even when nobody in the business thought we could?” Wooseok felt a little smug. They didn’t expect to succeed as well as they did, but their ratings spoke for themselves. Yuto raised his glass nodded with a smug grin of his own.

“Though, I will put out there that we couldn’t do it without Hyunggu and Hui. They have tons of money and connections, plus a nasty desire for vengeance,” Wooseok said with a wink. At the mention of their names, the two of them whooped and cackled like gremlins, obviously pleased with themselves.

“But honestly? Even with the broadcast of our first episode, I had no idea where we would go from there. It was a boat that had no direction, and I was letting it lead me anywhere. All I knew was I was having fun with one of my closest friends,” Wooseok set a hand on Yuto’s shoulder, coming up to caress the back of his neck lovingly.

“And really, that’s all I wanted. It’s been a whole two years since we first aired, but I still remember it like we broadcasted just yesterday...”

-

_10.10.2017_

“Hello and good evening, everyone who’s watching, which is probably no one- for now!” Wooseok said with a pointed look at the camera, before breaking into a few laughs.

The shot switched to the other man in the room, just long enough to see him roll his eyes jokingly. A pillow was thrown at him from off-screen.

Yuto caught it with his face as he laughed, and the shot switched again. The two men were sitting in two separate chairs, Wooseok in a cushiony one with a matching couch to his side, and Yuto in a fairly comfy looking desk chair with wheels on the legs for movement. In front of Yuto was a sleek wooden desk, and on top of it was a bulky laptop.

“I’m Jung Wooseok, the cooler host.” The apparently cooler host had another pillow in the crook of his arm, preparing his ammo.

“I’m Adachi Yuto, the… nicer host?” he tried, a nervous grin on his lips.

“And welcome to…” they continued in unison. A banner dropped from the ceiling, simply made but with delicate work put into it.

“Late Nights with Milk!” Yuto and Wooseok cheered as the latter pressed buttons rapidly on his soundboard, obnoxious screaming and cheering blasting through the studio’s speakers.

“The two of us together make Wooyu. Wooyu is milk, and milk is life.” Wooseok said with a solemn nod, his expression completely serious.

“And welcome to our debut episode! Here… we basically do anything we want,” Yuto cheered, albeit a bit sheepishly.

“After a certain time, censors don’t exist anymore. And here, they’ll never exist! Fuck yeah!” Wooseok pumped a fist in the air.

“I’m pretty sure they still exist. Remember what we learned in college? We didn’t get broadcasting degrees for nothing,” Yuto pointed out.

“Ah yes, the number of words we can’t say on television.” The long legged man rolled his eyes. “Lucky for you guys, I’ll just get bleeped out. Perks of a recorded broadcast.”

“Wooseok, you idiot, we’re live tonight since it’s our first episode.”

Wooseok turned to the camera, eyes wide as his lips stretched into a neutral smile. “Well shit.”

The camera swiveled around, now showing a shot of a group of people behind a glass panel, their television crew. It seemed that all of them were groaning in despair, one talking into their headset furiously and another banging their head on the desk.

“Hey! You’re lucky that room is soundproof, you can’t say things like that on live television!” Wooseok exclaimed, a hand going over his chest, as if he was taken aback.

Yuto barked out a couple of laughs, before turning to the laptop screen. “Anyway… Since tonight we are live, we are also broadcasting this live on YouTube. There, you can send us comments or questions. Maybe we’ll read them.”

“Our normal schedule will be every Saturday at midnight to 1 am. Don’t stay up too late past your bedtime, kiddos.”

“And once we start our normal schedule, there will be two versions of our shows. Like Wooseok said, our block is from midnight to 1 am, a good hour with some commercials squished in here and there. But before that, we have a live broadcast, which, after a lot of editing and censoring, then becomes our hour-long show.”

As Yuto spoke, a projector screened descended from the ceiling. On it was a projection of their YouTube channel, both banner and profile picture displaying the two of them featured and a video link leading to their current live broadcast.

“From 10 pm to 11:30 pm, our show will be live on our Youtube channel. Uncensored- for the most part. There are some things that you just shouldn’t see,” Yuto shivered with a displeased look, nose scrunching up cutely. “From there, we quickly edit our livestream down into a TV-appropriate episode which will then be broadcasted on television, like we said, from midnight to 1 am.”

“And no, we don’t sleep. We’re basically vampires,” Wooseok shrugged nonchalantly

Yuto laughed at that, Wooseok’s eyes sparkling as he laughed along with him.

“To kick off our show, let’s read a few comments! I can see the chat right now- not displayed on the screen, it’s a surprise for you guys. Wooseok, would you like to do the honors?” Yuto asked, picking up the laptop and turning to his co-star.

“Why of course,” Wooseok took the laptop gracefully, settling it onto his lap. He scrolled through a few, looking for one that catches his eye.

“This person said, ‘lol wtf, is this a variety show? A talk show? I don’t get it.” 

There was a slight pause.

“Yes.” Yuto simply said, looking directly into the camera.

“Agreed.” Wooseok nodded. “It’s sort of both, I guess? Neither of us get it either. But we’re here, and it seems you’re here too. So whatever it is, it’s working.”

“Aw, this one says ‘Get off the internet dummy, you’re lame.’ Perfect punctuation and everything. Amazing,” Wooseok said, feigning how impressed he was. “Too bad, _you’re_ lame, _yeet! _”__

__Wooseok exaggeratedly pressed the mouse buttons on the laptop, and as he did, a ding sounded from the speakers._ _

__“Hey, I know that noise. Did you just kick him from the livestream?” Yuto asked incredulously, leaning over his desk to try and get a peek at the screen._ _

__“No.” Wooseok crossed his arms and jutted out his lips, looking a lot like a child about to start their first year of school._ _

__Yuto laughed again, wheeling his chair behind Wooseok’s to get a look at the screen too. The slightly shorter man leaned forward again, resting his head on the back of the chair by Wooseok’s neck. Though it was barely noticeable, Wooseok tensed up just a bit._ _

__“Now the chat is blowing up since you said yeet,” Yuto mused, eyes scanning the chat. “Hey, of course we know yeet! We’re not that old. We know memes.” He sat up in his chair, speaking to the camera indignantly._ _

__“Yah, Yuto, you just made us sound even more like old men,” Wooseok turned to look at his partner, smile obviously holding back more teasing remarks._ _

__“We’re 24 years old! Not old at all!”_ _

__“Oh no, my bones, I already have osteoporosis…” Wooseok groaned, pretending to melt into the chair. Yuto playfully whacked his arm._ _

__“Ow! You just broke my shoulder-”_ _

__“Anyway. Enough of the chat,” Yuto huffed. “What are we even doing today? You refused to tell me for days.”_ _

__“It was a surprise! It took a while to prepare. I couldn’t get everything instantly, y’know.”_ _

__Wooseok walked off screen then, shuffling noises picked up by the studio microphones. When he walked back into the frame, he held a weirdly cut black box with a hole in the top. He wheeled out a small table, setting the black box on top._ _

__“You’re going to feel and guess what’s inside of this!” Wooseok said excitedly._ _

__“There’s nothing in there,” Yuto responded, skeptical._ _

__“Don’t play dumb,” Wooseok pouted. “You’ve seen them do this on other variety shows before.”_ _

__“Why am I the only one doing this?”_ _

__“It wouldn’t be a surprise since I set it all up. Now come here, time for blindfolds.”_ _

__Yuto sighed, but walked over anyway. He let the taller man cover his eyes with the black blindfold, effectively blocking his vision. His arms automatically came up to sense the area around him, slightly off balance now that his vision was gone._ _

__Wooseok grinned as he lead his hesitant co-star to the table, right in front of the box. Wooseok quietly reached for another item off screen, the first item up for the challenge being a nice plate of spaghetti._ _

__“Wait, why am I blindfolded? The box is blocking it anyway,” Yuto asked, maybe a touch afraid._ _

__“It adds to the suspense.” Wooseok slid the spaghetti into the box quietly, before standing behind Yuto to guide his arms to the box. If Wooseok noticed Yuto flinch from the touch, he didn’t say anything._ _

__Wooseok backed away as Yuto’s hand entered the hole in the box, slowly inching towards the completely innocent plate of pasta._ _

__“Wooseok…” Yuto tried, hand stopping a few times._ _

__“Almost there…”_ _

__Yuto continued with a deep breath, and he let out a loud yelp as soon as his fingers made contact._ _

___”Wooseok,”_ Yuto whined, hand shooting out of the box immediately. “Are you making me touch worms?”_ _

__“Try again!” Wooseok said mischievously._ _

__“Ugh…” Yuto groaned. He tried again, this time not pulling away. “This is so slimy.”_ _

__He picked it up in his hands, letting the noodles slip between his fingers and flop back onto the plate._ _

__“Is this…” Yuto trailed off, eyebrows furrowing behind the blindfold. “Is this fucking cooked spaghetti?”_ _

__Wooseok started cackling at his language, while Yuto shook his hand of the tomato sauce with a disgusted face._ _

__“I can’t believe you. How is this even funny?”_ _

__“What’s funny is how scared you are over a plate of spaghetti.”_ _

__Yuto flushed slightly behind the blindfold, cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment. “Alright, alright,” he grumbled._ _

__Wooseok laughed again, taking the plate of spaghetti off screen once again, presumably to switch out items. After a while of blank silence and Yuto standing there, seemingly waiting for something that would never come, he got impatient._ _

__“Wooseok? You’re taking a hell of a long time there…” Yuto said, crossing his arms._ _

__Then, Wooseok popped back on screen, though this time empty-handed and trying oh-so-carefully to be silent. His footsteps made no noise as he creeped behind Yuto, hands up and ready to scare._ _

__With a quick yell and twin jabs into Yuto’s sides, the slightly shorter man’s body completely flinched, almost jumping right into the air with a yell of his own._ _

__As Yuto recovered from his short heart attack, Wooseok laughed openly, his lanky arms going around Yuto’s midsection in apology. He back-hugged the other into his chest._ _

__“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t resist,” Wooseok giggled with an evil grin, tucking his chin into the other’s shoulder, thoroughly cuddling the grown man._ _

__Yuto’s head turned towards the sound of his voice, blindfold still on, before letting out a huff. His body relaxed in Wooseok’s hold._ _

__“Asshole,” he whispered under his breath, still loud enough to be heard and picked up by the mics._ _

__“I told you, the blindfold builds suspense!” Wooseok simply supplied._ _

__“Yeah yeah, let’s keep the show rolling.”_ _

__And they did. After a few more mystery boxes, they moved onto telling a few stories from their school days in the twenty minutes they had left on air. Wooseok mentioned how he’s towered over many with his stilt-like legs since his second to last year of high school, how cucumbers became his mortal enemy (“I started violently puking. Everywhere. I had never seen so much vomit in my life.” “What the hell, I’ve known you for like five years. How did I never hear this story?” “I don’t like talking about my trauma.”), and his first experience with drinking (“Vomit. Again. Lots of it,”). Yuto’s was relatively calmer, though he did mention the time he spilled chemicals everywhere in his chemistry class, and how he may or may have not almost set the entire science building on fire._ _

__“How do you even manage to do that?”_ _

__“Look, I’m not the most graceful of people alright? I have trouble getting out of bed every morning.”_ _

__Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and then a clock counting down displayed that the two hosts had a minute left to close and end the night._ _

__“Oh, finally. I was running out of shit to do.”_ _

__“Wooseok, that’s been obvious since the thirty minute mark,” Yuto said, a bit smugly. Wooseok made a shooing motion._ _

__“That’s it for tonight’s episode everyone. Once again, I’m Wooseok.”_ _

__“And I’m Yuto.”_ _

__“And thanks for tuning in to the very first episode of Late Nights with Milk!”_ _

__“Catch us live on YouTube from 10 to 11:30 pm on Fridays, or we’ll see you Saturday morning from midnight to 1.”_ _

__“And remember,” they spoke in unison, “to always drink your milk.”_ _

__And with two bright smiles, the program cut away to commercials._ _

__-_ _

__As the red “live” lights turned off, Yuto practically jumped on top of Wooseok, glee evident on his face._ _

__“Dude,” Yuto started, arms excitedly hugging the other. _”Dude.”__ _

__“I _know._ ” Wooseok grinned as Yuto pulled back a bit from the hug._ _

__Time almost seemed to stop as he looked into his co-star, his best friend of five years’ eyes, counting every individual sparkle he saw in them. Hugging Yuto was nice. He could probably do this forev-_ _

__Yuto pulled his body away, grin still in place as he bristled from the excitement._ _

__“What are you waiting for? Let’s go start working on more ideas for next week,” Yuto motioned to the door, still bouncing in place even though it was already 1 am. Exhaustion could wait; he was on top of the world._ _

__And how could Wooseok resist that smile?_ _

__(He couldn’t, he knew that much.)_ _

__“Yeah, I already have a few in mind,” Wooseok responded, getting up and following Yuto to the exit._ _

__“I have a feeling this’ll be amazing.”_ _

__“Amazingly stupid, maybe, but yeah. It’ll definitely be amazing.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh I hope you guys liked that!!! this series will be different from my "secrets" fic. after the completion of this fic I will also be releasing a prequel fic detailing in how Wooseok and Yuto met and the entirety of their college life leading up to their first episode. every chapter in this fic will be an episode every month leading up to their one year anniversary of the show, with guest star appearances from their college friends ;)
> 
> also I think I say this every time I post a new chapter but this style of writing was new for me. I'm way too tailored to writing more romance-esque stories and this is supposed to be more of a comedic (but them growing closer at the same time) fic, so sorry if it's awkward? I'll get used to it eventually.
> 
> ALSO while I have ideas for chapters already, I'm 100% open to taking ideas for episodes bc I'm really uncreative and honestly I'm just going off of stuff I see online. some episodes are going to be like some recent pewdiepie videos if that makes sense... just memes and doin dumb shit... u kno....
> 
> anyway. love you guys. it's 1am and I should maybe sleep but we'll see. see u next chapter!


End file.
